Tired Singer
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Killua sekarang menjadi terkenal dan super sibuk. Namun karena ketenarannya itulah dia jadi kelelahan dan sesekali harus berusaha lari dari dunianya. Dalam pelarian itu, secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu seorang pelayan toko. Warn: typo, OOC, dsb. RnR?


~Tired Singer~

**Rated**: K+

**Genre**: saya ragu memberikan genre sebenarnya karena saya tahu kebiasaan saya yang di tengah fic akan ngawur ke genre lain. Tapi dengan terpaksa mungkin akan saya beri ini genre Romance atau mungkin Parody, atau mungkin juga *tutup mulut Author pake coklat* nyam nyam delicious *buagh! =="

* * *

><p>Di sinilah cerita bermula. Ketika para penyanyi baik boyband ataupun girlband sedang naik daun. Mulai dari Smash, 7Icon, Cherrybell dan lain-lain. Tapi sadarkah kita kalau masyarakat mungkin akan bosan dengan itu?<p>

Karena itulah, Ayu Ting Ting kemudian terkenal. Oke, saya rasa ini tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita saya.

Muncul pula seorang penyanyi yang memiliki bakat luar biasa. Suara beningnya mampu membuat orang-orang yang mendengar lagunya jadi ikut hanyut mendengar alunan melodi dan lagunya yang dalam. Jika ingin menangis pasti menangis, jika ingin tersenyum pasti tersenyum. Saya akui ini cukup lebay.

Lagu milik lelaki bersuara bening itu mampu menghipnotis setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Lelaki yang saya maksud adalah salah satu keturunan Zaoldyeck yang terkenal sebagai keluarga pembunuh. Membuat nama keluarga mereka sendiri menjadi buruk di mata dunia.

Namun, lelaki itu justru membuat semua orang berhetni memandang mereka sebagai pembunuh. Meski gara-gara hal itulah dia sempat dikeluarkan dari keluarga Zaoldyeck dan batal menjadi penerus keturunan keluarga tersebut.

Killua Zaoldyeck itulah namanya. Nama yang bagus dan saya rasa memiliki arti tersendiri. Cocok sekali dengan orangnya.

Sebagai seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, Killua sering juga diincar paparazi yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Karena itulah Killua selalu dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal yang disewa managernya, Gon. Apa gak kebalik coba, masa hunter pake pengawal?

Tapi, hal tersebut justru membuat Killua jadi merasa terkekang. Setiap hari yang dikerjakannya hanya menepati jadwal yang sudah diatur oleh Gon. Menyanyi dan bermain musik dari satu negara ke negara lain. Wajar saja, jika dalam waktu tiga bulan kekayaanya sudah tidak terhingga.

"Gon, aku ingin berkeliling kota hari ini, bisakah-"

"Killua, hari ini sekitar jam 3 siang kau ada wawancara di acara TV _Nichiuri_. Sekarang sudah jam 2.45, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau mengerti kan?" ujar Gon sambil membeberkan selembaran kertas yang berisi daftar kegiatan selama satu hari.

"Ah, Gon kumohon! Satu kali ini saja," pinta Killua dengan wajah memelas. Gon sebenarnya tidak tega melihat teman terbaiknya ini merengek seperti itu. Namun apa boleh buat.

"Maaf sekali, Killua!"

Killua akhirnya pasrah dengan jadwalnya. Segera dibantingkannya badan lelahnya di kasur. Matanya sedikit lagi terpejam, namun...

"Killua, jangan tidur! Waktunya sebentar lagi!" keluh Gon sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" ujar Killua sembari menuju kamar mandi.

Gon menunggu sejenak, tetapi setelah beberapa lama ia menunggu namun Killua tak kunjung muncul dia pergi dari kamar Killua dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mungkin Killua benar-benar mandi, karena itulah dia akan cukup lama berada di dalam sana.

Kreeet!

"Hm, Gon sudah pergi ya?"

. .

`oOo`

. .

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tokoh utama dalam fic ini saya selipkan*buagh!*_ ralat: _saya letakkan di salah satu pojok pasar. Dia adalah orang biasa bukanlah orang populer maupun orang penting dalam dunia hunter. Dia adalah Kurapika Kuruta.

Seperti biasa yang dia lakukan, dia selalu datang menuju sebuah toko. Dia adalah pekerja paruh waktu di toko tersebut.

"Kurapika, bisa kau gantikan aku sebentar? Aku mau membeli sesuatu di toko seberang," pinta salah satu rekan kerjanya. Kurapika berpikir sejenak kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

Segera setelah rekannya itu pergi, suasana toko jadi agak sepi. Atau mungkin memang sebenarnya dari tadi sepi karena hari ini orang-orang tengah ujian. Lagipula imlek sudah lewat jadi para pengunjung agak berkurang.

"Eh, pengunjung?" gumam Kurapika saat dia melihat sesosok manusia masuk ke dalam toko. Namun, dia agak sedikit curiga melihat penampilan pengunjung satu itu. Wajah orang itu tertutup. Namun, Kurapika mencoba tenang. Mungkin saja _trend_ zaman sekarang memang berpakaian seperti itu.

Sesaat kemudian, pengunjung itu meraba satu persatu barang. Mata kurapika menatap tajam ke arah orang tersebut. Seketika matanya berhenti mengikuti orang tersebut. Ada barang yang diambilnya?

Segera saja naluri hunternya bangkit, dan dengan cepat dia menyergap orang tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" bentak orang tersebut ketika badannya dirobohkan oleh Kurapika.

"Apa yang mau lakukan di dalam toko ini? Mencuri kah? Mengambil sesuatu tanpa izin kah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengambil barang dan menyembunyikannya kan? Kau adalah penguntit, benar kan?"

"Maksudmu barang ini?"

"Lho, keranjang? Kau bermaksud membeli ya?" gumam Kurapika saat dia melihat barang yang hilang ada di dalam keranjang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat dia menyergap orang tersebut.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum manja sambil berdiri dan membantu pengunjungnya untuk berdiri pula. Tanpa sengaja penutup kepala Killua terbuka dan...

"KYAAA! KILLUA ZAOLDYECK ADA DI SINI!"

Begitulah jeritan gegap gempita dari para gadis yang kebetulan lewat di depan toko tersebut. Killua yang kaget mendengar jeritan tersebut secepatnya berdiri sambil ikut menyeret Kurapika yang tangannya masih menempel di lengan Killua.

Sementara itu, para fans Killua ikut memasuki toko dan mencari dimana tempat idola mereka bersembunyi, membuat para pelayan toko jadi kewalahan dengan kejadian tersebut. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya toko menjadi heboh karena kedatangan orang yang terkenal semacam Killua.

. .

`oOo`

. .

"Kau Killua Zaoldyeck? Apa benar?" tanya Kurapika tak percaya. Memang kuper anak satu ini *DOORRR!*. (Maaf, saya tidak bisa serius ketika membuat fic ==")

"Sttt, jangan keras-keras nanti mereka mendengar," ujar Killua berbisik tepat di telinga Kurapika. Suara bening Killua membuat suasana jadi lebih hangat. Dan suara beningnya itupula membuat Kurapika bisa menutup sejenak mulutnya.

"Jadi, kita akan sampai kapan ada di sini?"

Hening...

. .

`oOo`

. .

Menjelang malam, pemilik toko membereskan dan akan menutup tokonya. Pemilik toko yang baik akan memeriksa persediaan barang-barangnya bukan? Nah, itu juga yang dilakukan pemilik toko satu ini.

Kreeet!

"Hei, ada orang yang membuka pintunya!" ujar Kurapika sambil mendekati Killua yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"He? Kenapa?" gumam Killua masih setengah tertidur.

"Lho, Kurapika? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Hehe! Maaf, bi. Aku ada sedikit masalah di sini."

"Ayo keluar! Sepertinya orang yang dicari para pengunjung tadi ada bersamamu."

"Huh, ketahuan deh. Killua, ayo keluar!"

"Hoaam, iya deh."

Kurapika hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Killua yang datang ke toko dengan maksud awal ingin membeli mie ramen berubah jadi acara untuk istirahat dan tidur pulas seharian. Dia pasti lelah karena ketenarannya.

Mungkin inilah untuk pertama kalinya Killua tidur dengan pulas. Karena setelah ini ada jadwal padat yang mesti dia laksanakan.

"Killua! Kenapa kau berani kabur seperti itu! Apa kau tahu pihak TV _Nichiuri_ sangat kecewa dengan hal itu," ujar Gon ketika melihat Killua keluar dari dalam toko. Sudah seharian ini Gon mondar-madir keliling kota untuk mencari Killua. Dan ketika bertemu kembali, Killua hanya memandang Gon dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah kembali kan?"

"Hiks, sebagai teman kau memang menjengkelkan Killua!" ujar Gon memulai pertengkaran kecil antar sahabat.

"Sudahlah, segeralah ke mobil dan kita akan pergi untuk ke konser yang diadakan di tengah kota ini!" bentak Gon akhirnya sambil membeberkan kertas berisi jadwal penuh milik Killua.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Killua berjalan perlahan mendekati toko kembali. Tangannya meraih sesuatu di dalam sakunya dan kemudian mengeluarkan dua kertas biru. Ingat biru, bukan hijau! Jangan salah mengira yang akan diberikan oleh Killua adalah uang.

"Ini, untukmu! Sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

"Ha? Karcis? Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini aku ingin kau menonton konserku. Aku ingin melihat kau ada di bangku paling depan, sehingga aku bisa melihatmu dengan- eits, maaf maksudku-"

"Killua! Buruan!" teriak Gon membuat konsentrasi Killua jadi semakin hancur.

"Berisik kau, Gon!" teriak Killua sambil melemparkan botol kosong tepat di kepala Gon.

Kembali pada _event_ antara Killua dan Kurapika.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kurapika dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Sudah dulu ya, aku harap malam ini kau punya waktu senggang untuk menontonnya. Aku menanti hal itu."

"Terima kasih Killua!"

Dan semua cerita gaje saya berakhir dengan konser penuh warna dengan penampilan Killua yang mengajak Kurapika naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyi dengannya.

.

. .

Tamat ^-^ (dimana letak romance-nya?)

~oOo~

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya telah membuat fic gaje semacam ini. Ada sesuatu yang merasuki saya dan membuat saya mengetik fic super duper abal ini. Akh, saya bingung mau bicara apa. Yang pasti saya mau minta review *buagh* dan kalau boleh, tolong jangan kritik judulnya yang membuat saya jadi teringat buku dongeng. Saya sudah memikirkan banyak judul namun otak saya cuma bisa membuat judul gaje itu. Saya memang tidak berbakat membuat judul. =="<p>

* * *

><p>Pojok(?) Rin Nara Seasui...<p>

Killua: Rin, boleh aku protes?

Rin: Tidak!

Killua: Kenapa?

Rin: Karena Author menguasai ceritanya, termasuk juga menguasai para charanya. = prinsip egois. Tolong diabaikan.

Kurapika: Kalau aku, boleh protes atau tidak?

Rin: Kamu mau protes apa, sayang? *digebuk Kuroro

Kurapika: Sebelumnya, gender-ku apa?

Rin: Maaf, belum saya tentukan. *dirajam tipis-tipis*

R

E

V

I

E

W

_Please_


End file.
